Firsts
by 3shells
Summary: SasuSaku. Post-Canon. A series of how Sasuke and Sakura's relationship progressed during and after the Fourth Shinobi War. The first time Sasuke saw Sakura again, he was impressed. The first time Sakura saw Sasuke again, she was doubtful.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** : This is my first fanfiction story. I've been reading heaps of them for years but never actually had the guts to do it. With English not being my primary language, I was afraid of frightening the readers with my crappy writing and bad grammars. I can also honestly say that plot making and me did not get along well.

But guess what? Inspired by the bittersweet SasuSaku interaction in the latest chapters, I've finally decided I want to try creating one. Enjoy reading!

**Spoiler Alert** : This story contains spoilers from Naruto manga chapter 631-635.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The first time Sasuke saw Sakura again, he was impressed.

She had changed.

She had clearly grown stronger, if the way she single-handedly defeated dozens of the Juubi's clones with merely a punch was of any indications. How she charged against her opponents and easily demolished the battlefield surrounding them without breaking a sweat was almost fascinating to watch.

Those were clearly not something the old Sakura could ever dream to achieve.

She had never been much of a fighter, Sasuke mused inwardly.

During his days at Konoha, her infatuation with him had hindered her potentials. She didn't even bother to train, too afraid to get dirty and sweaty. She probably thought it might affect her chance of asking him out.

He used to call her weak and annoying, but he was simply relaying the truth as she was never able to protect herself. Overshadowed by her much more skilled teammates and neglected by her own sensei, Sakura was never given a time to shine.

Now, she proved that she was worthy enough to stand alongside her teammates on battle.

Never been one to display much emotions, he simply smirked to show his approval as the pink-haired chuunin obliterated another clone out of existence with her monstrous strength. Seeing such display of power, Naruto was not faring as well as he was in hiding his astonishment. Eyes widening like a saucer and mouth gaping almost comically, the self-preclaimed future Hokage was clearly alarmed and appallingly frightened, muttering how he would never poke fun of the the kunoichi ever again.

Sasuka was rarely impressed. The onyx-eyed avenger was, however, pleasantly surprised that the infuriating girl who used to fawn over him had the capabilities to entice such reaction of him.

* * *

The first time Sakura saw Sasuke again, she was doubtful.

She's terrified of what he was capable of doing.

_What if he suddenly turns his back on Konoha again? _

_What if he attacks Naruto? _

_What if he harms her friends?_

There were too many possibilities clouding her mind that it was impossible for her not to distrust him. Not now, not when he had tried to kill her and Naruto.

Twice, without any hesitation.

After nearly being strangled to death, she realized that he had truly meant to sever his bonds against them, her and Naruto.

People who would've accepted him for who he was. Forgiven him for whatever crime it was he'd committed.

The thought of Sasuke as an enemy was so foreign and sickeningly painful that she was overwhelmed with the urge to cry every time it passed her mind. To her, Sasuke used to be such a hero, a knight in shining armor who would sweep her from harm's way. She depended on him and he always protected her. It was ironic that he was now the one she had to be kept safe from.

She knew what was expected of her if the missing-nin ever came back to Konoha. With her obvious past declaration of love to the avenger, people anticipated her to welcome him with open arms. Her friends assumed that she would forgive his past mistakes and immediately return to the lovesick girl she used to be.

Not a hint of suspicion.

Once in her past, she might have done exactly what they said.

Although she admitted that she still harbored some lingering feelings for the Uchiha, despite everything, she was no longer naïve.

She tried to maintain a nonchalant facade when he first arrived at the battlefield, face completely wiped clean of emotion. Her heart, however, decided to betray her when it began to beat frantically, galloping erratically with frenzy. Silently pondering over millions of reasons regarding his intentions, Sakura vowed to protect her friends if Sasuke ever showed any intent to hurt even a strand of their hairs.

_Even when I still cannot bear to kill him, I will still fight do to defend my important people. Wake up, Sakura! He was not the man he used to be. _

"Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned, casting a hesitant glance to her raven-haired former teammate.

Giving her a flat look, he responded in a surprisingly leveled tone, voice firm and resolute, "A lot of things have happened. I've decided to protect Konoha."

Emerald eyes widened fractionally at the newfound information.

"I'm also going to become Hokage," he confidently declared after a mere lapse of silence.

To say that she was dumbfounded would be an understatement of the century.

Not that she was the only one with such reaction. The rest of the Konoha 12 were thoroughly flabbergasted that it took them nearly a minute to finally comprehend his sudden, shockingly astounding, declaration.

Their reactions, needless to say, were not pretty. It was almost amusing to watch Kiba, infamously known for his competitive streak, being so blatantly infuriated and furious that he kept reminding everyone of his sudden ambition to also be inaugurated as the next Hokage.

It was only after the First Hokage interrupted their musings that their attentions were moved back to the battle at hand.

Even after the fight started, even while team 7 was fighting side by side, even when both he readily protected her against one of the Juubi's clones when she was caught off guard, the doubt never dissipated.

_Sasuke-kun, what are you truly after?_

* * *

The first time Sasuke fatally injured Sakura, he was overcome with shock.

The Fourth Shinobi War had nearly ended. Madara was already defeated, sealed with the combined effort of Naruto, Sasuke, and the Kages. With Sasuke's intention to put an end to the twisted shinobi system by obliterating all Bijuus, however, Naruto was forced to once again fight against his longtime rival, his former teammate, his almost-brother.

It was not looking good for Naruto at the moment, he was exhausted and his chakra was nearly depleted. The cerulean-eyed shinobi had been continuously distributing his chakra to the other shinobis throughout the entire war, significantly draining his energy.

It was when Naruto sagged to the ground and lost consciousness that Sasuke made his move. Easily concentrating a powerful lightning chakra into his left hand, Sasuke ran and prepared to finish Naruto off with his infamous move.

_With this, the village will be renewed. All Bijuus posed a threat and must be obliterated._

"Please, don't!"

With speed he did not know she possessed, Sakura abruptly, precipitously, threw herself in front of Naruto, intending to protect him using her own body as a shield.

Sasuke truly wished he could've stopped his attack. He truly did. Briefly, he was overcome with a wave of nostalgia as the accident on top of the hospital building on his previous fight with Naruto flashed through his mind. How her unforeseen appearance to halt their fight had thrown him off-guard. How he and Naruto had tried in vain to dispel the chakra on the palms of their hands.

Fortunately, Kakashi appeared to save the day and she survived with barely any scratch on her body.

This time around, nobody could've stopped his attack.

Not Kakashi, not Naruto, not himself. Not any of her friends.

It was too late.

Nobody was in close vicinity, Naruto had pleaded the Kages to let him handle Sasuke alone when they learned of his intent. "Please, I promise I will definitely change his mind. I'll beat the crap out of him until he does!" he had begged. Knowing his past history with the Uchiha, and acknowledging him as having the best chance of actually winning against him, the Kages finally relented.

It was probably not the best choice, considering the current situation.

When the blue, crackling lighting collided with her body, she was thrown back a few meters back before promptly crashed into a boulder and falling to the ground. He never heard her name being screamed by her close acquaintances. Never saw them worriedly ran to her. Tsunade and Shizune were by her side immediately, trying desperately to close the gaping hole on her abdomen. It was almost a futile attempt, she had lost too much blood that her system was shutting down at an alarming rate.

Throughout the commotion, he was still stunned to the ground, never moving an inch.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tried to call him, her voice almost sounded strangled.

Hearing his name being called, Sasuke finally casted a look at her. Finally really noticed her.

She was there, lying in the pool of her blood.

Blood was everywhere.

On her stomach, on her mouth, on her clothes.

_Did I… _

_Did I do that to her? _

"Come here, you Uchiha brat! She's calling for you!" Tsunade yelled frantically.

The sound of her voice did nothing to settle his churning stomach. She sounded so agitated, as if something terribly bad was happening.

_As if she might not make it._

Realizing how dire her condition was, his heart pounded uncontrollably. Sudden tenseness began enveloping his body. Eyes widening with terror, he suddenly felt the urge to throw up.

"Damn it, come quick! She desperately needs a transfusion, but she insisted she wanted to talk to you first before we move her to the hospital!" The Godaime hissed, all the while pumping chakra to her disciple's abdomen.

Her wound was considerably smaller, but Sakura was rapidly losing her complexion due to a massive blood loss. Gone was the usual rosy flush occupying her cheeks, replaced by an unhealthy paleness. Gone was the redness usually inhabiting her lips, replaced by whiteness resembling that of a blank paper sheet.

Another yell of his name finally brought him back to reality. Urging the thought of her dying away from his mind, the onyx-eyed shinobi hastily marched to where his former teammate was lying before awkwardly kneeled beside her body. He stared at her, dreading the hate he felt would be directed to him.

His eyes abruptly widened when all he got was not any disdainful look.

Far from it.

She was smiling, gazing at him with so much love, so much adoration that he could not will any words to escape his mouth.

_For me? _

_Even after I nearly killed you?_

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt utterly perplexed.

* * *

The first time Sakura was nearly killed by Sasuke, unexpectedly, she felt redeemed.

_Finally, I can fulfill my vow._

_I can protect my boys._

If the price for their safeties was her own life, so be it. Sakura had always thought with how heartbreaking their pasts were, of all people, Naruto and Sasuke deserved to be happy. This way, she was giving Naruto another opportunity to live.

And for Sasuke… A chance for redemption.

She understood that Sasuke would suffer a devastating loss if he ever truly killed Naruto. Even when he would never admit it, even when they were always bickering, the bond he shared with Naruto was strong enough that they could almost never be severed even with how often they nearly killed each other. Naruto was persistent enough in ensuring that would never happen. In a way, the two almost acted like siblings. Like family.

With their similar tragic pasts, Naruto had always been the one who understand Sasuke the most.

She was also confident that with time, he would be able to change Sasuke.

_Though I guess after all this time I'm the one who can predict Sasuke-kun's thought best, Naruto... _

She knew immediately that Sasuke had an ulterior motive the first time he arrived to help them. She suspected that Sasuke and Naruto would ultimately fight their final battle after defeating Madara, that Sasuke would never relent in having to obey the village's order.

She also knew that when Naruto fell unconscious, Sasuke would be truly intending to kill him.

Something that he would regret later.

So she settled for sacrificing her life to safe her teammates. Clenching her fists, face renewed with utter determination, she readied her muscles and proceeded to run with a speed which rivaled that of her teammates', neglecting several shouts of surprise from Ino, Kakashi, and Tsunade. She thus promptly positioned herself in front of Naruto and shielded him with her body.

She figured considering just how much they'd protected her in the past, how much she stayed behind and watch them do all the work, how much she depended on Naruto and Sasuke, this was something she had to do.

It was the least she could do to them.

When Tsunade and Shizune were hysterically trying to close her wound, she struggled to call him. She had refused to be taken to the hospital for a proper blood transfusion, not without talking to him.

She'd needed to see him one last time, if by any chance she would not survive.

"Sasuke-kun…"

The pink-haired kunoichi was almost unconscious by the time she felt him kneeling beside her. Mustering all her strength to look at him, she smiled and directed all her feelings for him into that one stare. He was clearly not expecting that, for he seemed to stiffen, stoned with shock, onyx eyes widening impeccably in astonishment.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura struggled to talk, voice strained.

"Please be happy."

Sakura wondered how the words made it past her mouth, with how hazy everything was going. Her throat hurt, her breathing was ragged, and her vision was blurry. It was agonizing to even keep her eyes open.

"You and Naruto, you're the two most important people in my life. I cannot take losing either of you," Sakura continued, if only through sheer will alone.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

_Thank you for giving me a chance to love you._

* * *

**Author's Note **: Constructive criticism makes me happy. :)


	2. In which Sasuke was guilty

**Author's Note** : Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I've only written fanfiction stories for but a week, and it surprised me to realize how much your encouraging words had fueled my will to write. They were very, very, very much appreciated. :)

I've decided to make the first chapter a prologue. Mm, I don't think the title really matches the story now, but I'll worry about that later. Well, pardon my musings and happy reading! Hope I won't disappoint any of you with this story! :)

**Spoiler Alert** : This story contains spoilers from Naruto manga chapter 631-635.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_In which Sasuke was guilty. _

* * *

The gravely wounded kunoichi was unswervingly relocated to the Medical Division compound shortly after losing consciousness, whereupon she was ushered to the emergency room to be treated immediately. The attempt at blood transfusion had been successful, but her internal bleeding had severely exacerbated that Sakura was forced to undergo several surgical procedures, done directly by The Godaime Hokage and assisted by her first apprentice.

After what seemed like several lengthy hours, Tsunade appeared before him, Kakashi, Sai, and Ino at the aforementioned division's basecamp, clothes streaked in blood and expression unreadable.

"How is she?" Kakashi inquired dimly, voice tinted with concern.

Breathing out a deep sigh, Tsunade had wearily, reluctantly, informed them that Sakura had fallen into a coma.

Sasuke's mouth had gone dry.

_Sakura._

_Coma._

_Because of me?_

Nobody in the room spoke for a long time. The pale, shaken expressions tainting everyone's faces had been enough to prompt a tsunami of self-recrimination that seemed to engulf Sasuke's being.

"We can only wait," she finished bitterly, emotional exhaustion now blatantly apparent in her eyes.

So wait he did.

He waited, waited, and waited, wishing desperately with no avail for her to open her eyes.

And it was killing him.

He rarely left the vicinity of her room, only leaving when absolutely necessary – merely for sustenance or a shower. The Sharingan user could almost always be seen sitting at a small chair near her bedside, gazing at the unmoving emerald-eyed medic-nin with a deadened look of hopelessness.

_"Please be happy."_

_"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

He had broken her, he had injured her, and she had thanked him.

She wished for his happiness.

Sasuke felt disgusted with himself, remorse overflowing his mind that his body started to shake, to tremble agonizingly.

But he was willing to drown himself in agony if it could at least diminish the excruciating guilt painfully wrenching his heart.

_I'm sorry, Sakura..._

* * *

The obscurest part of Sasuke's emotional turmoil had lasted three days, until Naruto, literally, had punched him awake.

Recently woken up after a severe case of chakra depletion, the blonde-haired shinobi was appalled when he learnt of Sakura's heroic deed to protect his life, one that had caused her to lie motionlessly on the bed for three days.

_Sakura-chan…_

Naruto did not think he had ever felt that remorseful in his entire life.

After guilt, rage came. It rose, so intently, crashing down at him like an endless tidal wave.

Rage, at himself, for failing to protect the sole female member of his team from-

He stiffened, blue eyes widening fractionally in sudden realization.

_Sasuke-teme._

It was unbearably easy for Naruto to want to blame Sasuke. His longtime rival was the root of the problem, the source of their conflict, and the origin of why Sakura must suffer even after the Fourth Shinobi War had been won.

Sasuke had been the one who directly dealt the blow to her body.

Teeth gritting in anger, fury threatening to burst out of his vein, Naruto had determinedly sought the Uchiha.

The blue-eyed shinobi dreadfully needed something, anything, to vent up his resentment.

_And Sasuke needs to pay for what he's done._

When Naruto appeared at the doorstep of Sakura's room, hands fisting on his shirt to pull him up from his seat and promptly throw a jaw-breaking punch at him, Sasuke relented.

"Are you happy now, Teme? You almost killed Sakura-chan, you bastard!"

Naruto's fierce snarl was almost heart wrenching, filled with so much grief, that Sasuke's onyx eyes widened imperceptibly before he was once again stung with the now familiar feeling of self-loathing.

Still shaking from the volatile emotion, Naruto marched feverishly and threw another punch to Sasuke's face.

"Damn it, what if she never woke up?" Naruto croaked, voice trembling in agonizing distress. Fingers clenching into themselves, he whispered almost soundlessly. "What would our team be without her?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

The Uchiha understood the significance of Sakura's presence in both of their life. Sakura, with her bright smile and vivacious nature, had been the closest thing the two had which could even resemble a normal, surrogate, female family member.

Possibly a sister. Or a lover.

Naruto and Sasuke had experienced a tragic past, both never having the opportunity to taste a sample of female companionship in a long, long, while. Sakura, raised in an exultant environment by an adoring family, was a personification of they missed out during their childhood– happiness. They were, intuitively, drawn to her like a moth to flame.

The emeral-eyed girl had offered Sasuke love. She had offered Naruto friendship.

Regardless of Sasuke's indifferent behavior when they were younger, he could not deny that Sakura had occupied an important spot in his heart.

"I'm sorry."

Caught off-guard by the sudden apology, Naruto's head snapped up, looking astounded by the Sasuke's uncharacteristically alien behavior.

"It…" He closed his eyes, recalling his last conversation with Sakura in his mind. How she had graced him with a fond, an affectionate look, as if offering instant forgiveness for all his wrong-doings. How she had gazed at him with so much love, so much longing that he was rendered speechless.

"It was all my fault," Sasuke admitted almost inaudibly, bowing his head before swallowing hard.

The remorse in his soft, hesitant voice was so blatant that Naruto's anger slowly, gradually, started to melt away.

The blonde, frankly, did not expect his teammate to be so conceding of his prior furious attacks, as if Sasuke was willing himself to be punched as a chastisement of his action. Nor did he ever expect the proud Uchiha to ever apologize to anybody, much less his own rival.

_It was as if he really felt guilty for what he's done to Sakura-chan. And me._

Considering how the missing-nin had tried to kill both of his former teammates without any qualms but a month ago, Sasuke's unexpected change in behavior, Naruto figured, was glaringly apparent.

Blue eyes growing fractionally, faith started to glimmer within the blonde's chest. Naruto utterly wished that Sasuke's newfound care for team 7 had not been merely his imagination, or just a spur of a moment thing.

That their bonds with Sasuke were still intact, however hard he had tried to sever them.

Lips twitching in a beginning of a smile, Naruto wondered how elated his Sakura-chan would be if she ever found out that their dream of getting Sasuke reinstated as the member of team 7 had not been entirely shattered.

"Yosh! Let's just wait until Sakura-chan's up!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing a one-armed punched to the air excitedly.

Not expecting such a swift shift in his demeanor, Sasuke turned towards the now cheerful shinobi, eyes flickering with surprise for a split second before turning completely stoic after that.

"Thanks, dobe," Sasuke replied in a deceptively flat tone, although the Naruto could have sworn he detected a hint of relief in his face.

_Please wake up soon, Sakura-chan…_

* * *

After their resolved conflict, Naruto had decided to follow Sasuke's step in staying at Sakura's room.

"Can't let the first thing Sakura-chan see to be your emotionally constipated face, eh?" the blonde-haired genin had snickered, rambling about how his Sakura-chan was so going to enjoy his company better than the almost mute Teme.

"Tch. Shut up, dobe."

As infuriating as Naruto could be, Sasuke had welcomed his presence. Being alone brought about a wrenching feeling of self-loathing to his heart. It had resurrected a memory of how blue lighting had landed on her abdomen, of Sakura, as white as a sheet, lying in a pool of her blood.

All because of him.

A pair of onyxes hardened as he stole a glance at the pale kunoichi lying on the bed. He still couldn't chase away the vision of Sakura's emerald eyes out of his mind. The sound of her strained voice as she thanked him kept replaying in his head everytime he closed his eyes.

It made the guilt even more unbearable.

Sasuke closed his eyes, shame rushing through his body.

He didn't think he'd ever deserve Sakura's forgiveness.

* * *

Naruto's idea of keeping Sakura company, it seemed, involved slurping at his endless supply of cup ramen at her bedside, all the while blabbering nonsensical conversation noisily to the unconscious girl. The Uchiha sneered in disgust as Naruto chucked another empty cup carelessly, wracking havoc across the room.

Needless to say, Tsunade had not been amused.

The blonde had been kicked out, banned from the medical camp, sporting a black bruise in his eye, courtesy of incurring the wrath of the Godaime.

Such as how Sasuke had been alone again, sitting on his usual chair with his eyes concentrated on the ceiling.

Thinking. Contemplating.

It had been seven days.

His stomach clenched, a tight knot of nausea forming.

_When are you going to wake up, Sakura? _

Completely absorbed in his thoughts, the stoic, aloof Uchiha never noticed the way her eyelids suddenly fluttered and her hands slightly twitched.

The way her body sluggishly shifted.

The way her eyes slowly, bit by bit, began to open.

After seven long, long days, Haruno Sakura was finally awake.

* * *

**Author's Note** : So, what do you think? Any critics or suggestions are very much welcomed. :)


End file.
